Surprises
by Renofoxtrot
Summary: Judy goes to Bunny Burrow after getting tired of her parents trying to set her up with random rabbit bucks, so she goes to set them straight. By telling them that she has been dating her fox partner for several months, they are in for a surprise, and so is she.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises**

By: Renofoxtrot

Judy looked at her phone with a little bit of annoyance and joy. She loved talking with her parents, she really did. Till her father started to go on and on about a certain rabbit buck that he had been talking to, and giving her his number. Her ears drooped and she told him what she always did, that she was to busy and not ready to start any sort of relationship. Which wasn't a total lie, well it wasn't a few months ago before she started a relationship with her fox partner of two years. Now it was just building up the courage to tell her parents that she was in love with a fox.

Every time her father or mother brought up a new bunny husband prospect she almost gave in to telling them, it would be completely worth the shock on their faces and to keep them from going on and on about the random males they were trying to set her up with.

"Judy, at least just call this one. He sounds very nice and is willing to move to Zootopia! It's perfect!" Her father was almost begging at this point.

"Dad, please just stop. I appreciate it but I'm just not interested, and besides now is NOT the right time to be meeting any new bucks."

"But why Judy? Isn't it time to start looking into having a family of your own?" Her mother, a soft voice in the back.

"You're not getting any younger Jude."

The young doe just roller her eyes and sighed at her parents, just about to start into why having kits with her job do not work.

"How about this, you come and meet him and if you still don't like him we will stop completely." Her mother offered.

This was tempting, and would give her the perfect chance to tell them about her feelings and relationship with Nick. She had plenty of saved up days off from work, so she nodded taking up the offer.

"Fine, as long as you promise to not try and set me up with another buck. I appreciate the effort, I really do. But I just prefer to find myself a mate."

"Ok, Jude, would you be able to come out this weekend?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of saved up vacation days so let me tell work and I'll be out Friday. See you all then, love ya." With that she hung up and laid back into her bed, getting a fresh push of Nick's scent from the bed. Letting herself get lost in the musky violets, she rolled a little in bed and pulled the blankets around her and let herself fall asleep.

Judy watched as the sign of Bunny Burrow came into view, a small bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the doors. She could see the mass of bunnies waiting on the platform, a nervous flutter went through her stomach. Making her feel a little sick, her foot thumping from nervousness and excitement. She did love her family, even if they were a little overbearing, and she had missed them a lot. The police bunny was greeted with a massive amount of hugs and cheers from her siblings and parents. As she wrapped her parents in a hug she noticed the odd bunny out of the group. A few inches taller than her siblings and his black tipped ears and black stripes on his cheeks, he stood out rather easily.

"Oh Judy! This is who we were talking about!" Her mother waved over the rabbit over, wearing a black suit and a warm smile he walked towards them.

A groan was earned from Judy, she did not expect them to have him here at the train station.

"Jude, this is Jack, Jack Savage." Her father beamed, his paw on the male's shoulder. "Mr. Savage, this is Judy, who've we gone on about sfor so long." Stu looked like was introducing the two as newlyweds.

Judy smiled polity and offered her paw for a pawshake. A smile on Jack's muzzle returned her greeting and he gently took hold of her paw. Instead of shaking he brought it up to his muzzle, but just before his lips could meet her fur she pulled her paw away. Her thin friendly demeanor broke for a moment, but a glance at her surprised parents forced her to smile.

"Sorry, not...use to that." She laughed a little nervously, running a paw over her ears, trying to hide her aggravation.

"My mistake." He smiled, a charming smile that would melt any other rabbit doe. "A little old fashioned." But she wasn't any other rabbit, she was trained by the most charming fox of Zootopia. She returned the smile, with a smirk matching her fox's.

"Making of a good husband, eh Jude!" Her father patted her back, trying to usher her closer to Jack. She rolled her shoulder and backed away from the three rabbits, raising her paws up.

"Dad! Stop, please." She looked over to Jack, she felt a little bad. It wasn't his fault that her parents didn't know she was taken. Sighing, her ears drooping down and she handed her bag to her mother. "Jack...can I talk to you in private."

Suddenly six ears were up high in surprise, two older rabbits excited and one confused younger buck. The buck nodding, following her off the platform to a field, far enough away from bunny hearing.

"I'm sorry about my parents, they are a little...well I mean they mean well." She shook her head, a headache growing and her nausea was back. It was her fault so much pressure was put on herself right now. Not her parents, not Jack, just her own fear of telling her parents she was with a fox.

"I can understand, my parents are a little overbearing themselves, but mean well." Judy cuts him off from going on more.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Jack, my parents don't know something and it's my fault. I haven't told them that I'm..."She pauses, thinking about Nick for a moment. "I'm taken. I have a boyfriend."

Jack ears drooped, but his smile stayed.

"Well, can't say I'm not dissapointed. With how your parents talk about you, and what you've done in Zootopia, you are a hell of a bunny Judy. But why would you not want to tell your parents about you already having a buck?"

If it wasn't for her headache she would have laughed and blushed at his compliment. She moved a paw over her stomach, rubbing a little to try and settle her stomach.

"It's because he's a fox." She shook her head, "And my parents, havn't...been the most..open with foxes.." Her vision blurred and she found herself falling, her vision going black before hitting the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick put his phone down, conflicted with the message from his girlfriend. Judy was heading to Bunny Burrow to get her parents off her back, but without him coming along. At least not yet. He would be ready to head out if she needed back up, or if her parents took the news of their relationship well. He wasn't holding his breath, but still mentally crossing his claws.

Looking at his clock, he growled in frustration. Time for work was steadily growing closer and unlike his bunny he still had to go make the world a better place. The growl changed to a laugh, as he looked around his apartment and setting eyes on his uniform. His mind racing through the moments of how this little bunny changed his life.

'More like saved my life.' He thought, taking the shirt into his paws.

"Wilde, parking duty. Dismissed" Chief Bogo didn't give the officers leaving the room a second look and moved to leave himself. Letting the fox sit alone in the room to bask in the irony. He couldn't blame Bogo, without his partner there wasn't much besides paper work and...this, for the fox to do. Though he thought the buffalo got a bit of pleasure in putting the vulpine in this position. Slowly he walked out of the room and made his way to the front desk.

"Oh! Wilde, missing Judy yet?!" Clawhauser was wearing a sprinkle covered grin with his tail waving back and forth.

Wilde was fiddling with his bright orange vest. "Only till I take this vest off. Why do I need this, my fur is brighter than this." Letting his humor cover up that he was missing his rabbit.

"Don't think they will let you give out parking tickets shirtless, Nick. Shame though."

"Sorry kitty, no shows but for the rabbit." He winked at the cheetah as he headed to the doors to start his day of being the cities bad guy.

Nick's door flung open, and in stumbled a broken fox. He swore that as soon as he could, he would apologies to Judy, and then to every single meter maid he could find. He thought being a fox, or just a predator was bad, but for just doing his job. His legitimate, legal job, the anger and hate directed towards him was amazing. Slumping onto his couch, and turning on his TV for background noise he looked towards his phone. Nothing from Judy yet, must be taking her time telling her parents. He didn't blame her, with how she told him that her parents were the ones that gave her the fox repellent. Relaxing back into the couch and sending her a message of missing her and how his day of being a meter maid went. Closing his eyes he let his day fall away, though still not looking forward to maiding the meters again tomorrow.

Though the fox didn't have time to worry about Bogo sending him out in the joke mobile again. He was on his way to the bullpen when a message from Judy came, the first since she got to Bunny Burrow. It was only four words, and obviously not from his rabbit. 'Judy's in the hospital' and he found that he was never more afraid than he was after reading those 4 words. He turned on his heal and would have ran out the door, if he didn't smash his muzzle into Bogo's stomach.

"Where do you think you're going, Wilde? Pen's behind you." The large chief snorted at the small fox, glaring down at him.

"I have to go, Judy's in the hospital." He slid around the larger mammal, and found he was no longer moving forward. His shirt being pulled back by his boss.

"What are you talking about Wilde?"

"Just got a text from Judy's number, says she is in the hospital. She's in Bunny Burrow, I'm going." He left no room in his tone for an argument. His eyes matching the buffalo's glare. They both held their stare for a few moments before Wilde's shirt was let go and Bogo moved out his his way.

"Keep me up to date on Hopps, Wilde." And the buffalo walked into the meeting room. And with that an orange and blue blur went through the front doors on Precinct 1 and off to the train station.

This was the longest 3 hours of his life, and without getting anything but the address to the hospital in Bunny Burrow from his phone, he was not a happy fox. But eventually he was off the train, and he was glad to have kept his uniform on. The looks he was getting from the rabbits at the station would have been different if he didn't have it on.

Getting to the hospital was little more tricky, the need for taxis in the Burrows was almost nonexistent. But being the crafty ex-confox he was, made his way by hitching a ride with a friendly family of rabbits heading that direction. Being the partner of the first bunny cop didn't hurt either. His eyes were glued to the screen of his phone during the ride, the silence from Judy, or whoever sent him the message from her phone, was scaring him the most. Till the point that as soon as the car stopped in front of the hospital he barely got out a thank you before he was racing through the doors.

Nick found himself standing in front of the door to her room. Judy sitting, or laying in there, his mind had the time to come up with the worst case scenarios for him to worry over for his whole ride to her. Paw shaking, the door opened to find Judy sitting in a bed, ears down and cheeks obviously wet from crying. But once she saw him, her ears perked up, but still no more than a smile from the rabbit. She actually started weep again, no sob as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding tightly and claws making sure she would not get away from his embrace. Peppering the top of her head with kisses, he whispered his love to her trying to calm her down. Judy just kept a tight hold on his uniform and fur, not letting go for dear life. The two held each other, Nick could wait to know, as long as he had her in his arms.

A whisper, no a whimper, broke the moment between the rabbit and fox. He noticed Judy was shivering, making him wrap his arms around her tighter. And again a whimper, but louder.

"Carrots?" He asked, gently. Nuzzling her ear.

"I..." This worried Nick. Judy was scared, terrified and that scared him to no end. Judy was afraid of nothing, always stood tall and faced anything head on. Seeing her like this, made him almost break into tears himself.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Judy blinked, her mind trying to connect how she was standing in a field talking to Jack and the next moment she was waking up in a hospital bed. Taking a deep breath she slowly sitting up, able to take in the room from the light of the setting sun. Her parents weren't in the room, so whatever had happened to her couldn't have been to bad. Lifting up the covers she checked herself for inguries, paws roaming and double checking. Nothing outside, like cuts or gashes and nothing broken.

Letting off a sigh, laying back in her bed she trying to think. She was talking to Jack, telling him how she had a boyfriend. This made her start to worry again, had the buck told her parents about her fox? Is that why they weren't here, ashamed of their daughter being with a fox. The more she thought and stressed, her headache coming back along with the nausea, groaning loudly holding her head. The door flying open and standing there, her father.

"Oh Judy, you're awake! Doctor!" Out he went again, frantically running down the hall. The doorway being filled again with her mother, who actually came in to her daughters bed.

"Judy, are you feeling alright?" A soft paw resting on her arm.

"My head and I feel sick, really nauseous." She would have kept going but a rabbit in a white coat interrupted her.

"Good evening Miss Hopps, I'm Doctor Bonds, glad to see you awake." He was suddenly at her other side. "Did I hear that your head hurts? Fairly common after something like this. But I do have a few other questions for you, if you feel up to it." She nodded. "Wonderful, now do you remember what you were doing before you fainted?"

"Just talking to Jack, a rabbit, in the field beside the train station."

"Yes, your parents said the same, a good sign you can remember up to that point. Do you remember anything happening to you while you talked in the field?"

"Well, I remember..." She trailed off, trying to think of how she was feeling. "I'm sorry, I just remember talking to him and then waking up here."

Bonnie held her daughters paw and stroked over Judy's ears. Leaning back into her husbands paw on her back as he came up beside her.

"This must be our fault, we pressured her to meet Jack. She already have so much to do with her job and we just kept. We are so sorry Judy." Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, squeezing her daughter's paw.

"We didn't mean to put so much on your shoulders Jude." Her emotional father was just barely holding himself together.

"It's ok you guys, I agreed to meet him and I doubt it was that."

But the doctor shook his head, writing down some notes and pulled out a stethoscope. "I agree with your daughter Mr and Mrs Hopps. But if you don't mind I need to run a few tests and check Judy's vitals. So please if you would wait outside." He motioned to the door. After a few kisses to the younger bunny's head the doctor and cop were left alone.

He was methodical about checking everything he could. Heart, eyes, ears and reflexes. Making sure he didn't skip anything that could have caused her blackout. All the while all Judy did was look at the sheets covering her legs, trying to think of anything that could help. Then the feeling of nausea came back stronger and her paw quickly moved to her muzzle. Stiffening she clenched her jaw to keep herself from getting sick over the bed or worse the doctor beside her. Taking deep breathes, she was able to settle herself back down, and apologized.

"Hmm.." He clicked his pen and scribbled down on his board. "I think we should get a urine and blood test done, Miss Hopps. I don't see anything abnormal with your vitals. You are in great shape, thanks to your profession I'm guessing, so I don't want to rule anything out right now." He moved to the door, eyes scanning over the number and notes he had made. "A nurse will be here shortly to get the samples," looking back up to her with a soft smile. "Please try to relax and just hit the call button if you need anything."

And she was able to rest, till the nurse did come in and after a bit of embarrassment she was left with her parents again. All three not saying much, just hugging and closeness. She really loved how much her parents cared, even if sometimes it could be overbearing at times. Again she was tempted, not even that, the words where coming to her lips about Nick.

"Guys...about Jack."

"Oh Judy, don't worry about that. We are sorry for pressuring you so much, we really are." Her mother patted her paw.

"We should have listened to ya Jude. You take your time finding your own buck." Her parents did mean well. She was going to tell them about Nick, she really was, but was interrupted when the door knocked and slightly opened.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see if you would like to have something to eat?" A sheep nurse asked, a different one that took her samples. He came into the room holding a tray of different vegetables and dessert. The Doctor Bonds following in behind the sheep.

"Hello again Miss Hopps, I just wanted to update you. We would like to keep you here overnight just in case, and we should have something from the tests in a few hours." The rabbit's bedside manner was a bit friendlier than before, not being distracted checking her vitals. Judy was visibly put out with the thought being in the hospital for the night, "I'm sorry Miss Hopps, but its just a precaution. Don't want you fainting again or worse. I doubt that will happen, but again just a precaution." He looked to her parents, "I'm sorry to say but visiting times are coming to an end. If you stop by the front desk they will double check your contact information, if we need to call you."

Stu and Bonnie looked like they were going to tell the doctor off, but Judy stepped in. "It's ok Mom, Dad, I'm ok. A good nights rest is probably all I need." Hoping her smile would appease the two into leaving. Judy loosing her moment and figuring it best to leave her big news till tomorrow. "But where is my phone? Just in case."

The two paternal rabbits looked between them and Stu just shrugged. "I figured you still had it, or is it still in your pocket?" She had woken up in scrubs from the hospital, and hadn't had a chance to really see what had happened to her clothes.

"I haven't seen them since I woke up Dad."

"If they are not in here, the nurses may taken them for safe keeping. I'll let them know to bring you them. Now I just want to check a few things with you Judy. How are your headaches?

"Mild, nothing right now."

"Good good. Now how about your nausea?"

"Ok right now, at least enough to eat something. I hope."

"Well take dinner slow and again if you need anything don't hesitate to press the call button." Giving a friendly smile and nod to Judy, he turned to her parents. "She will be fine, have a good night." Shaking both of their paws he left down the hall.

"Good night Jude the dude, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night dear."

Getting a warm, long hug from her parents, she kissed their cheeks and waved to them as they went through the door. Now alone and without her phone she was very bored. Nibbling on some lettuce and broccoli, she set the tray aside, her stomach again churning. Groaning she looked at the clock, brightly showing 9pm. She decided to just turn on the television and let herself get lost in the glow.

After two hours she was pulled out of her half asleep daze by a knock on the door, the doctor letting himself in with his clipboard. His ears up and a big smile on his muzzle.

"I'm guessing good news?"

"Yes indeed Miss Hopps! And congratulations are in order." Judy stared at him, her ears dropping, "Now that would explain the nausea, but the headaches are what we want to keep an.."

"N-no...that can't be.." Her paw found itself on her stomach, shaking her head.

"I'm certain Miss Hopps, the tests show that you are pregnant." His smile wavered slightly watching her tear up and holding by a sob. "W-what's wrong Judy, is anything hurting?"

"How can you be sure! This *** sob *** isn't possible...he's a fox.."

"I'm sorry Miss Hopps, but what was that? These things happen, even birth control and condoms can sometimes.."

"We never used them."

"Then how are you surprised?"

"He's a fox! The only male I've ever been, who I'm still with is a fox! How can I be pregnant!" She yelled, her headache throbbing again. Frustration and anger setting in with confusion making her head spin.

"Please calm down Miss Hopps," His paw landed on her shoulder, "take deep breaths." He used his paw to dictate her breathing, rising it up and down. After a few repetitions of this he continued. "Now you say that your partner is a fox, can expect larger kits."

"But how...I have heard of hybrid kits and cubs. But only from the same family, tigers lions and the like."

"Well we have learned a lot since we've evolved. Just twenty years ago we would have never thought we could mix blood between prey and predators. But we found that we all share blood types. For example, if your fox partner needed blood and he shared your blood type, we could use it. Now while this is the first time I've seen a mix breed between a prey and predator, but there are records. The infants completely healthy and parents fine." His paw patted her shoulder. "Does this help at all?"

While this did help her stress a little it more so just changed what she was stressed about, but she nodded just the same. She looked down to her stomach with her paw on it. This was the last thing...no. This wasn't even on the list of things she expected, and then a sudden rush of anxiety hit her. Her parents! Now not only did her parents not know of her fox, but now she would have to tell them that she was carrying his litter. And Nick didn't know! Her phone, she had to call Nick now and tell him to come to Bunny Burrow. She looked all around the room, ignoring her doctor's looks.

"Miss Hopps?"

"My phone, where is my phone I have to call Nick.."Her paw moved to her head, eyes clenching in pain. Her head throbbing in pain.

"Miss Hopps, I need you to calm down. I will check with the nurses and find your phone, but first you have to calm down. I know this is a lot, I'll get you something to help you sleep. In the morning you can call your partner." He sent word to the nurses and not a minute later she was given some pills and water. And the next few moments she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and then sleep took her.

The rabbit doctor closed the door and was met with a taller rabbit in a black suit with black strips on his cheeks and black tipped ears.

"Oh sorry Sir, but visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm here to check in on Miss Hopps." Jack reached out a paw holding a badge, letting the doctor get a good look.

"Yes...sir. She will be fine. Just some rest is all, over stressed.."

Jack Savage looked down skeptically, crossing his arms. "I need details Doctor, Judy Hopps is one of the top officers of the ZPD. Stress would not make her faint like she did."

Sighing the smaller rabbit relented, the badge fresh in the doctor's mind. "She is pregnant. She needs her rest, so no matter who you work for I will not let you or anyone else see her till tomorrow."

"Well..that is, unexpected. But if she's unavailable tonight I will see her tomorrow. Goodnight and thank you Doctor." Nodding, Jack turned and walked towards the elevator, pulling out a phone from his coat pocket. A fox and rabbit appearing on the screen, and his paw swiping the lock screen away.

It was very unlike Judy to not be up with the sun. Either on the farm, work or on her rare days off, she was up and ready to go. But now, she was just sitting in her bed, ears drooped behind her head and just looking at her paws sometimes resting on her stomach. Her parents hadn't come yet, probably getting all the younger kits to school. She was still trying to keep from crying, tears soaking into her cheeks. Croaking out a sob every so often. She should be happy, shouldn't she? Having kits with Nick had passed her mind, they had known each other for so long, it seems like they had been dating for over a year than just the few months. But it was always adoption or something like that. But now, carrying his kits, what would he think. Would he stay, would he think she cheated on him? Just about to go into a full on sob, the door started to open. Red fur, a brown paw holding the door as it opened, and a smile breaking on her muzzle as her fox came into view.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The phrase deafening silence was something a rabbit never experienced. There was always something to listen to, be it mammals yards away or just whispers on the wind. But here in this hospital room, Judy was experiencing it for the first time. The look on Nick's face frozen, his paws still wrapped around her, body completely stiff.

"N-nick, it's..." she tugs on his uniform a little. Ending up shaking him, she needed him right now and him being a frozen was not helping. "I need you, Nick."

Nick blinked, head shaking along with his body. His rabbit was stronger than she looked. Fox paws moving up and taking hold of her smaller ones, pulling them off of his shirt. He spoke softly, but still with a hint of humor that he always had when he was nervous.

"If..this is a joke, Carrots. You," he chuckles nervously, "you really got me good." His paws gently squeezed hers. Smiling nervously he feels like he could fall down if he let go of her, his legs are pressed to the bed to keep them from shaking.

That got a small chuckle out of her, sniffling she shook her head. Giving his paws a return squeeze, looking up at him, "I really am pregnant with your kits, Nick." Tears about to start fall again, but something wet hit the top of her head. Nick is visibly shaking, he releases his hold on her paws and takes her into his arms pulling her out of bed. Holding her just under his chin, tears filling his eyes.

"You scared me half to death. I get told your in the hospital and I come here and you tell me I'm," he takes a shaky breath, "going to be a dad." Laughs run through him, using a paw to wipe at his wet cheeks. "This is cheating, Carrots." He kissed between her ears. "I will never be able to top this, dumb bunny."

Her anxiety became non existent in his arms, his words making her smile larger and larger. She wrapped herself around him,her paws around his neck. Pulling herself up, she kisses him softly.

"Thank you, Nick. By Peter Rabbit, thank you." She slid out of his hold, back onto the bed. Taking a shaking stand so she was closer to eye level with the fox. "I was so scared that you would be mad or not even coming cause I couldn't..." Something clicked in her head. "Wait, how did you know I was here?" Her parents wouldn't have called him, they didn't even have his number. And while he was on her emergency contact list, the hospital would call him with her parents here.

"I got a message from you, well figured it was your parents or someone. See." He pulled out his phone and the text he got from her.

"But, I haven't seen my phone since I got off the train yesterday. Who, sent that?" She took his phone, and stared at the screen for a moment before typing on the screen.

'Who has my phone! Where is it!' Sending the text, glaring at the small device, hoping to get some sort of response.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "So, it wasn't your parents who messaged me?

Doctor?" He moved to sit beside her, his tail wrapping around her waist and him looking over her at his phone.

"No, my phone went missing last night. Did Jack take it?" She chewed on her small claw on her paw, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"And that is?"

"Oh! The rabbit my parents wanted me to meet. He was at the station with them."

"Ha! Well they didn't waste anytime did they! So what did happy Fluff?"

Taking a breath, she could finally relax with Nick. So much had happen from the moment she stepped off that train, now in his arms she could slow down. Going over what had happened, and answering Nick's questions about Jack Savage. Though as she went on, she realized she didn't know anything. Jack had told her so little before she fainted. Her parents hadn't mentioned him still being here, but their focus was on her, so had he left?

"Well sounds like you had a fan in him, Carrots." The fox looked back at his phone in her paws. His expression turning serious, while he was ecstatic and terrified at the news of becoming a Dad. He of course had questions on the how, but he trusted Judy. If she says they are his, they are, no matter how it came about. Well besides the obvious way. But that could wait, he was just happy that she was ok and safe When things slow down those questions would get answered, he was sure.

But right now, missing phone, the mystery mammal who took it and sent him the message could wait if it was up to him. But if he knew anything about his rabbit, that even being pregnant won't stop her from trying to figure this out. Much less what will happen in the coming weeks at the ZPD, he felt just a little bit of pity for the buffalo if he tried to put his bunny on desk duty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack stood on the train alone, looking at his phone with two addresses on the screen. Judy and Nick's name above their respective home addresses, his phone began to ring and a unknown number appeared.

"Yes, Sir? ...No that won't work anymore, but I have another idea...Yes I'll be keeping an eye on both of them...No Sir, she has no idea. Will be ready to give you an update in a week...Thank you, Sir." The rabbit hung up, putting the phone back into his coat pocket, looking out the window towards the growing city of Zootopia moving ever closer.

Back at the hospital, a fox and rabbit had to break apart from their hug and kiss as a knock came from the door. A female deer poked her head in and slowly walked into the room.

"Good morning Miss Hopps, I'm Doctor Alice. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm doing a lot better, still a little nausea, but no more headaches." Judy may have broken the hug with Nick, but she still sat beside him with a paw on his. If the new doctor noticed she didn't show any sign of caring, Doctor Bonds would have put in what species the father was on her chart. Her new doctor scribbled down a few things, then looked to Nick.

"Are you the father, Mr?" Judy looked up at Nick, who was beaming. A large smile on his muzzle as he reached out a paw to the deer doe doctor.

"Yes, Nick Wilde. Nice to meet you Dr. Alice." A short polite shake and she was back to writing a few notes.

"Very nice to meet you too, Mr. Wilde. And congratulations. Now Miss Hopps, we will be releasing you, but we advise you to take things slow for a few days. The nausea is to be expected from your pregnancy, but the headaches and you passing out is concerning. Most likely these were and are caused by stress so I advise taking it slow at work as well. If you will just sign these forms we will be done, but while you are still in town and feel your headaches return please don't hesitate to call." As the rabbit took the clipboard and started to sign, her fox wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll make sure she takes it slow here, but at work...Think it will take the whole precinct to make her take it slow." She was going to elbow him, but he wasn't wrong.

"Oh, can't believe I forgot, someone turned this in this morning." Out of her coat front pocket, the doctor pulled a phone out. "Said they found it by the train station."

"Who?! Do you know who turned it in?" Judy almost yelled, trading the clipboard for her phone. Trying it on, and searching for anything that would give her a clue to who had it.

"The front desk didn't say who, just that it was on their desk with a note saying it was your phone. Now do you need any assistance leaving the hospital Miss Hopps?"

"No, I'm fine to walk. And I have him if any help." She pointed at Nick with her thumb.

"Fox chauffeur at your service." He rubbed his paw over her ears, making them flop over her face. This got a giggle out of the doe doctor.

"Seems like you are in good paws Miss Hopps, and congratulations again." Doctor Alice smiles, leaving the two alone again to gather her things.

Finished changing from her hospital smock to her own clothes, with a few sneaky paws on her from a certain fox. She was able to call her parents, seeing if they were already on their way.

"Guessing you didn't get a chance to give them the news about us." She shook her head. "Well, guess they get two surprises today." He held out a paw for her, she took it and brought her phone up. A picture of her parents on it as it rung.

"Hello? Judy! You got your phone back. Wonderful!" Her mother answered, her father in the background. They were at their stand by the road. "We were just about to head to the hospital, after setting the stand up. How are you feeling bun-bun?"

"I'm fine Mom, just exhaustion they said. I'm free to go, oh and Nick is here." She tilted the phone up to show his face.

"Hello, when did you get there?" Bonnie's face showed her surprise better than her voice.

"Just this morning, being her partner the hospital called last night to let me know." He smiled his most innocent, con-fox smile.

"Well your father and I will be by soon to pick you up, unless you drove Nick?"

"Took the train, Ma'am."

"It is faster, so we'll be by in a few minutes. See you both soon." Judy sighed a bit of relief when the screen went back to the still picture of her parents. She leaned against Nick as they entered the elevator, hugging him with her paw still holding his.

"Maybe we can just go back home, tell them Bogo needs us?" She asked, nuzzling into his side. She was stressed, but just having Nick with her, in her arms helped.

"No can do, you're parents need to know, Carrots. Can't just show up a few months later with a balloon belly."

"Sure I can, just tell them its..." Nick put a pawpad to her lips.

"This is the best time, we'll do it together." He leaned down and kissed her between her ears. "Still don't see how this gets your so nervous. When I see you regularly run after and take on mammals ten times your size."

"I don't have to keep in contact with them, and I just worry what they will say about you. They don't know how wonderful you are, and I'm scared they won't give you a chance." They walk out the doors of the hospital, moving to a shaded area need the drop off area under a tree. She squeeze his paw and leans back against him, taking a deep breath of his scent. A mixture of violets and heavy musk, but it helped whenever she smelled him.

"You said they're partnered with a fox right?"

"Yeah, that should help..." She sighs, relaxing again as two strong arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry, Nick, I should have had you come with me to begin with."

"Heh, I agree Fluff. Wouldn't have had a heart attach from our mystery texter." His paws find her stomach, "but this news." He pulls her closer to him, she feels his muzzle beside her ear his voice getting softer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nick."

"Shh, shh. I'm talking to the half foxes in there." Grinning he kisses her cheek. She turns and slaps his chest.

"How are you so calm about this, I'm on the edge about my parents, and now this on top..." She starts to tear up a little.

"Heh, Fluff, I can't even see the edge anymore I've been tossed over it so far. I just keep it compacted, never let them..."

"Get to you, even yourself, Slick?" Rubbing her eyes, she grinned.

"Time and place, and it would help you or us if I was acting how I feel right now." He put a paw under her chin and lifted it up. Pecking his lips to hers. "When we get home, you'll get to see a fox fully flip out. Fair?" Full on laughing now.

"Fair...Thanks again,Nick. For just being here."

"Anything, anytime Fluff."

The two stood there, making smaller talk. Planning out things after they get back to Zootopia. When they heard a honk. Two older rabbits waving from the truck, Nick having to ride in the back, to large to fit in the back of the truck.

"Glad to see you out of there Jude, what did they say what happened?" Her father driving the truck asked.

"Stress, guess I've been working to hard and it caught up with me, hehe." Judy did her best to put on a mask, but she was not as good at it as Nick. Who was leaning in from the back window.

"The chief has been keeping us really busy."

"Well you'll be able to rest the rest of the day. Maybe you should stay through tomorrow too. Just to be sure!" Her mother patted her leg.

"I..I think I'll be fine, Nick promised to help keep me from overworking myself."

"And that will keep my busy enough." She could feel his smarmy grin behind her.

"Har har." She turned to look at him. That grin was all she could see, and her heart started to beat faster. She didn't think this was the absolutely best time, but this will probably the only time she would have her parents alone. "Umm...could you pull over Dad?"

"You feelin ok, Jude?" His voice was full of concern.

"Y-yeah, just.."her paws were shaking. A large paw landing on her shoulder, the feeling helping her calm down. "I need to talk to you without the fluffle around."

"Ok, bun-bun. Pull over Stu." Her mother's paw and Nick's paw on her fully settled her nerves. Giving her mother a warm smile as the truck pulled into a shaded area off the side of the road. It did feel a little odd with Nick having to participate through the window of the truck but at least he was here. She really was a dumb bunny for not having her come with her from the get go. Taking a deep breath and looking between her parents, she had to do this like she handled things at the ZPD. "Mom, Dad." Head on and full force. "I've been dating Nick for the past five months. Thats why I've said to stop trying to set me up with all those bucks." She didn't give them a chance to respond, he muzzle was running away with her "I'm in love with him and he loves me." She took his paw from her shoulder and help it tightly. Her mother's paw was off of her knee. The look on her parent's faces, they were hard to read. Shock was the most prevalent, concern, and at least from her father, a little bit of happiness.

"I don't..Judy...Stu?" Bonnie was at a loss of words, her daughter blind siding her. Stu's paw laid itself on her knee, a little bit of hurt now show on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Jude?" He looked towards Nick who was looking back, the fox not knowing what to do either.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I, didn't know what you would think of Nick..I know with Gideon. You've changed so much about foxes and predators. I'm sorry." Judy's ears drooped, sniffling as she nuzzled the large fox paw. "I just thought...it was the best that I didn't tell you."

"Now honey, you can tell us anything." Her father pulled her into a tight hug. "After everything you told us about your police partner here. I don't understand, but I know you obviously care for him."

"Oh Dad!" She returned the hug, her paws leaving Nick's to hold her father tightly. Nick behind her just smiled at the two, going much better than he thought it would. But then he looked to Bonnie, who wasn't smiling. The older female bunny didn't look angry, happy or shocked, well not any longer. She just kept looking between the two of them, eyes focused on him and then shifted to her daughter. Nick was feeling nervous, and under Bonnie's intense stare he felt even his mask breaking.

Bonnie ran things through her head, processing everything her daughter just threw at her and her husband. No wonder Judy had been stressed, and worried. She did have every reason to be scared to tell them this, and now that had cause her to go to the hospital. She suddenly stopped staring between Judy and her fox, her eyes looking at different spots but not seeing anything. She was thinking to hard to be seeing anything, just running over what had happened the past day and a half. Judy was not one to get stressed like this, she was an officer. Stress was an everyday occurrence. The headaches, and especially the nausea was so familiar but distant for the older doe. Finally, it clicked. It had been so long for herself, but it made since what Judy was going through and what happened. The conversation had kept going at a very slow pace without her.

"Judy." The three looked to the previously quiet Bonnie, with all ears perked. "Are you pregnant?" The voice was a mix of hopeful and stern. Stu's eyes seemed like they were going to fall out of his head, as he slowly turned to the younger rabbit, who had a similar expression.

"W-what? I mean.." Under the eyes of both parents, even if her father's was a little more funny than intimidating, she had no chance. She was about to answer, she told herself, she really was. But a deeper voice behind her answered for her.

"Yes, she is." The fox who had been quiet so far spoke, he had told Judy that they would do this together, and like always, she had ran full tilt ahead of him. "We," He emphasized firmly, a paw easily moving to her stomach and a kiss on her cheek. "Are pregnant."

If Judy wasn't in the car with her parents at that moment, this fox would have been in so much trouble and he would enjoy every second of it. She was swooning for him all over again with those words. But her dirty thoughts of the fox were broken with a loud squeal of joy coming from her mother. Judy suddenly found herself wrapped up in a motherly hug.

"Oh by the Briar Patch! I never thought it would happen. My little bun-bun a mother! Oh come here you wonderful fox!" She cut her hug short with Judy to grab Nick around his neck, nearly pulling him through the small window of the truck. Nick suddenly realized where Judy got her strength from as he held himself up and returned the sudden hug.

"Oh gosh...Here comes the works. Oh boy." Her father pulled her into his arms and sobbed. She couldn't help but cry herself, a big smile on her face. All the stress, worry and pain washing away with each tear her and her father shed together. The two beside and behind the parent and daughter watch the pair shed tears of joy, with their own cheeks starting to get wet and eyes welling up. Nick finally dropped his conman smile, and smiled. A smile that had previously been only for Judy to see, but now showed it off proudly as a soon to be father.


End file.
